Danger Lurking
Prolouge I was back. This was my home. I knew it. Mud Paws was there, everyone was. I love my home. But, there is something wrong with it. Chapter 1: Forest of Sounds I walked through the forest with my patrol. There were new sights and sounds I could hear, but nothing compared to my old home. I still miss it. My name is Tall Shadow by the way. I do not know what lurks behind every rock here, nor where the other Clans are. Have they even set new boundaries yet? If they did, I know I still could not escape the battles. Sometimes there are battles every day. But, I want to make a change. "Turn around, I have a Clan meeting to call," I told my patrol. They swerved around. Once I was back, the whole Clan was looking at me. I wonder why. Then, I realized something was on me. I don't think it was a danger, but I am probably wrong. "Tall Shadow... There are black worms on you," Mud Paws told me. I looked. There sure were. "What the StarClan!?" My Clanmates gathered round, trying to soothe me. Then, I felt dizzy. "I'm losing blood," I said. "Leeches." A cat spoke up, though it was not a familiar voice. "Who are you?" I called. "Jingle," the cat said. "Hello, Jingle," I mewed. "What are leeches, anyway?" "They come from the Narrow-Water-Place. They sometimes are by the shore, or inside. You never know." Jingle replied. "They also suck blood," she added. "Narrow-Water-Place...?" I asked. "The stream, is what forest cats call it. Or are you forest cats?" "We are forest cats." THUD. I fainted. Chapter 2: The Dangers I woke up with Mud Paws towering over me. How was I so small? Oh yeah. The memories came flooding back to me. I could only remember to words: Leeches. Narrow-Water-Place. "What happened?" I asked, as if they weren't there at all. I have to admit, that was pretty dumb of me. They would say the obvious: 'What do you think?'. "The main thing is that you need to rest." "I don't," I growled. "Of course you do. Don't flinch or wriggle." "You do not control me." I shoved my way out. I now knew what dangers my new forest had, well, at least one. I would tell my Clan to steer clear of those. ~ I called a Clan meeting. Cats came flooding into the clearing. "So, you might not have been there when we talked about the 'leeches'. I am going to talk about this," I meowed. Cats below nodded. "We have to leave the leech territory to River Ripple's group- if they ever come." "So, one simple rule: Don't patrol there." I leapt down. Chapter 3: Duties are Due "Come on, guys." I padded close to the river, and I saw the outline of a silver cat standing there. "River Ripple?" The cat looked at me. "Tall?" He asked. He leaped across the river in one graceful leap. "Hello, I see you found the forest." I dipped my head. "Thunder did too," River replied. "It's starting to feel like home again. But where is Clear Sky... Or Wind Runner?" I asked. "I thought I saw a patrol on a moor earlier. As for Clear, I dunno," he replied. "We're almost all here... But where is SkyClan?" ~ Days later, I thought I smelled a familiar scent. Category:Rising Darkness